


Had I Known You

by Nostalgia-in-Starlight (UniverseEndingParadox)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PintoBarSecretSanta2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseEndingParadox/pseuds/Nostalgia-in-Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock explore the newly rebuilt campus. Jim has feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had I Known You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/gifts).



> For Withinmelove, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this even though there's a tiny bit of angst. Happy holidays!
> 
> From: Secret Santa

"This is so...strange," Jim remarks as he and Spock stroll along the rebuilt walkways of Starfleet Academy. "It feels like a lifetime ago I was a cadet here." He pauses before the new memorials- one for the Nero incident, one for the more recent Khan attack- and a shadow of sadness creeps into his thoughts. So many lives lost in such a short span of time; and yet they've all moved forward. _He's_ moved forward. Jim takes a deep breath and exhales slowly as his eyes trace over the words inscribed on the polished onyx. It's been nearly two years since Khan and he may have moved forward but parts of him haven't quite moved on.

Spock comes to stand next to him; a familiar presence that Jim can no longer imagine being without. "Your statement is illogical," Spock deadpans. Jim tears his gaze away from the memorials and turns to the Vulcan. Spock is resolutely not looking at him, but the slight upturn of his lips gives him away. "As the life expectancy of a human male is approximately eighty five years and you are merely twenty eight, it is not possible that you have knowledge of what a lifetime, as you say, feels like."

"Oh, hush you," Jim says, pretending to be annoyed. "You know what I meant." He reaches out and brushes his fingers over the back of Spock's hand, sending a pulse of gratitude through the contact. Just as Spock knows what Jim had meant by his words, Jim knows Spock is feigning ignorance to take his mind off of the grief. A rush of concern and affection flows into Jim's mind when Spock returns the gesture. Jim smiles. 

They turn away from the stones as one to continue their walk around the campus. It _is_ strange, Jim muses as they pass by the main building, though there's still a sense of familiarity to it all, he can hardly remember what it had felt like to be a cadet. In danger of sounding like a cliche, things were so much simpler back then. "Jim-," Spock starts just as two voices call out to him. 

"Kirk!"

Jim whirls around to find two familiar figures coming down the path. He grins. "Hello, ladies!" he greets as they near, waggling his eyebrows in a manner too over the top to be truly suggestive. Both of them wink when they pass, and Jim's grin stretches so wide his cheeks hurt. it's good to see some things stay the same. He smiles after them, refreshed from the encounter, and moves to keep walking. He barely has the chance to take a step before Spock clears his throat deliberately. 

"Jim," Spock says when Jim turns to look at him, "what history do you have with those women?" If he didn't know better, Jim would think Spock sounded petulant. He takes a good look at the slight furrow of Spock's brows and the vague air of annoyance on his face and smirks a little.

"They invited me to be their third once," Jim says matter-of-factly, trying to keep the obvious amusement out of his tone. Spock visibly stiffens at the response. 

"How did you respond?" 

Jim smirks some more at Spock's attempt at nonchalance. "Let's just say it was a wild night." He laughs at the frown that darkens Spock's face. "Oh, the things they could do, Spock. You should've seen-" 

Spock cuts him off by dragging him to a nearby alcove and pressing him into the cold wall. "Cease talking. I have no interest in your previous partners." Though the rough voice sends shivers down his spine, Jim can't help the quiet laugh that escapes him. Dark eyes appraise him and Jim suddenly finds himself trapped by a heavy body.

"Why, Commander," he teases, eyes bright with mirth, "are you jealous?" Though they're somewhat out of sight, they're still in public but Spock doesn't seem to care. A low growl rumbles in Spock's chest, the sound vibrating through Jim's body and sending blood flowing south. 

"You are mine," Spock asserts as he mouths along the length of Jim's neck, breath hot against his skin. "You are mine."

Jim groans into Spock's mouth when the Vulcan kisses him. Damn, Spock can be so possessive. Not that he's complaining. The kiss ends abruptly but Spock doesn't allow him to recover before he's sucking hard at the juncture between Jim's neck and shoulder. "Okay, okay," Jim pants, head thrown back against the cool concrete, "Spock! We're in public!" He's surprised when Spock actually listens. The Vulcan pulls back, barely breathing hard (which is just unfair), and levels him with a look while Jim works on catching his breath. 

"You can be really possessive, you know that?"

Spock has the gall to look smug. "Indeed."

"Isn't that illogical?" 

"I ceased applying logic to you a long time ago, Jim." Spock's words are quiet, honest, and this time Jim is the one to pull him in for a kiss. So what if they're in public?

"Spock?" he says when he pulls back, lips tingling and heart warm, "I wish it'd been you." A small line forms between Spock's eyebrows and Jim smooths it away with another chaste kiss. "I loved my time here. It was where I let myself hope for something more. But I had no other lasting relationship besides Bones, and he was my best friend. Being here again and remembering my time here only makes me wish that all those wild nights had been spent with you."

Jim half expects Spock to call him illogical for being a sap, but the word doesn't come. Instead, he finds a pair of too-human eyes gazing at him with unbridled adoration. His cheeks heat a little under the steady gaze, but Jim doesn't look away. "I, too, concur with the sentiment. My time at the academy would have most likely been more enjoyable had I known you."

"Sap," Jim teases lightly when Spock steps away so that he's no longer crowded against the wall. He touches his fingers to Spock's hand again to convey his gratitude and mutual adoration. Spock doesn't respond to the jab; but surprises Jim by taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. He's certainly not normally one for public displays of affection, but Jim certainly won't look a gift horse in the mouth. They walk out of the small alcove still holding hands.

"Let's swap stories," Jim says as they resume their stroll around the campus, "I want to know how Cadet Spock became Professor Spock."


End file.
